This invention relates generally to solid state switch devices and, more particularly, to a modified thyristor device having isolated emitter regions to facilitate zero voltage switching.
Zero voltage switching of a solid state switch such as a thyristor is usually effected via a trigger circuit connected between the input and output of the device. The trigger circuit is responsive to the voltage across the device and triggers the device when this voltage passes through zero. This mode of operation is preferred as it produces very little radio frequency interference, but it generally involves a comparatively large number of components and limits the use of the arrangement to this particular mode of operation as the associated components are normally intergrated with the tyristors.